É que eu te amo tanto, tanto, tanto
by Takkano
Summary: Quando você ama alguém de verdade, algumas coisas são só detalhes.
1. Chance única

A irritação de Sanji não durou muito tempo. Depois de mais uma balançada no barco, o cozinheiro sorriu derretido para os seios da ruiva, que o acompanhava, mantendo a máxima distância possível que o pequeno barquinho permitia. Não conseguia conter sua paixonite pela moça. Era só olhar para aquelas curvas, que seu bom senso ia por água abaixo.

– Pare de sorrir assim pra mim, seu pervertido, ou vou usar você de remo.

Fechou a cara mais uma vez. Por um momento, havia até se esquecido que, apesar da embalagem dos sonhos, o conteúdo…

Os encontros com os Piratas Heart, nunca foram muito bem-vindos para Sanji. O cozinheiro considerava o capitão daquele bando muito fútil e cheio de si. Quem ele pensava que era para lhes propor algo? Quem ele pensava que era para lhes dar ordens? Quem ele pensava que era pra exigir garantias em troca de favores? E o pior, quem ele pensava que era pra usar seu maldito poder cirúrgico da Akuma no Mi, e trocar seus corpos como condição? Pior? Como Luffy permitiu uma sandice dessas? E o mais grave, como o maldito cirurgião pode dar a Zoro o privilégio de se enfiar nas belas curvas da navegadora? Por que não, ele, o próprio Sanji? Até sabia a resposta dessa, mas, preferiu continuar a se vitimizar pelas supostas injustiças sofridas. A própria Nami, disse se sentir mais segura com Zoro, em posse de seu corpo, do que com um "cavalheiro" do tipo ero-cook; era muita falta de confiança mesmo, e Sanji não estava sabendo lidar com isso.

Bufou inconsolável pela milésima vez, deixando Zoro ainda mais irritado.

– Oe, dá pra parar?

– Parar do que, seu maldito traidor?

– Traidor, eu? - Zoro entendeu que Sanji se referia à posse do corpo da navegadora – Mas como pode ser retardado a esse ponto? Não tá vendo que eu estou sofrendo enfiado no corpo daquela bruxa, não dá pra fazer nada de útil desse jeito.

– Por isso mesmo que eu to revoltado. Você tem uma chance dessas e não sabe – "e nem deve", Zoro leu em seus olhos ameaçadores – aproveitar. Se fosse eu… - Zoro sorriu e lançou um olhar acusador a Sanji. Sanji apenas baixou a cabeça e ficou calado. Sabia que se começassem a discutir méritos agora, levaria a pior. – Pode dizer ou pensar o que quiser de mim, mas, saiba que, talvez, essa teria sido minha única chance.

Zoro ficou observando a expressão decepcionada do cozinheiro enquanto aquela frase reverberava em sua mente. Sentiu um pouco de pena daquele infeliz. Por mais irritante, pervertido e idiota que fosse, Sanji parecia gostar mesmo de Nami, ao ponto de se sujeitar a humilhação de trocar de corpo com a moça, apenas para poder tocá-la. Tentou se colocar no lugar dele. Empatia não era muito a praia do espadachim, até porque acreditava que nunca havia realmente gostado de ninguém a tal ponto, em toda a sua vida. O mais perto que chegou disso, foi Kuina, sua amiga de infância, e, mesmo assim, Zoro duvidava muito que, algum dia, a tivesse visto como mais que uma rival na arte das espadas. Mas, se o que Sanji sentia era real, quem era ele para julgar.

– Oe, o que foi? - Sanji flagrou a navegadora o olhando com piedade – Esquece isso, não vou mais ficar reclamando. - Sanji ficou sem graça, sabia que Zoro estava sentindo pena dele.

Ambos ficaram em total silêncio por longos minutos. Pouquíssimas palavras foram trocadas até a pequena embarcação finalmente tocar a areia. Por puro costume, Sanji correu oferecer ajuda a moça, que aceitou a contragosto, sentindo as mãos grandes do cozinheiro tocar um pouco mais que o necessário.

– Temos um pouco de tempo antes dos Piratas Heart chegarem. - Sanji avaliava a população local, só para ter certeza de que ninguém ali fosse muito suspeito – Onde vamos agora?

– Conheço um lugar.

– Nami-san, é você ai? - Sanji fingiu surpresa – Porque se não for, nem em sonho que eu vou te seguir; é óbvio que vamos nos perder.

– Não seja idiota! Eu conheço sim um lugar. - agora sim, Sanji ficou surpreso de verdade. O Marimo? Sabendo aonde ia? – Só não sei onde fica, mas, com certeza tem um.

Sanji girou os olhos, é claro que devia esperar por algo assim. Zoro não estava aproveitando bem nem ao menos o cérebro de Nami. Andaram por algumas ruas, muitas delas, umas três vezes repetidas. Sanji nem reclamou, além de poder apreciar a navegadora andar, lentamente, bem a sua frente, teriam que passar o tempo de qualquer forma.

Algumas ruas depois, o ambiente começou a mudar. Várias construções mais discretas – outras, nem tanto – se espalhavam por ali. Inclusive, o cozinheiro notou um pessoal mais barra pesada vagando por aquelas ruas. Tinha que ser o Marimo mesmo. Será que aquele musgo não sabia que tipo de gente frequentava lugares assim? Quando Sanji se deu conta, Zoro já estava bem mais a frente, conversando com uma senhora muito suspeita.

– Oe Marimo, por que estamos em um lugar desses? - Sanji sentiu o rosto esquentar ao entrar em um daqueles locais nada discretos, acompanhado da navegadora.

Zoro sabia que ali era o fim da linha. Que, talvez, estivesse completamente louco e que era bem provável que Sanji o mataria por propor algo assim. Mas, sempre confiou em sua intuição, e, agora, ela dizia para seguir em frente e se libertar de algumas dúvidas que o atormentava.

– Porque… - a navegadora olhou para trás com um semblante sério, mas sedutor – Essa pode ser sua única chance.


	2. De corpo e alma

Os cabelos ruivos espalhados por todo o lençol, estavam empapados de suor. Algumas mechas daqueles belos fios alaranjados, também adornavam a delicada moldura que formava seu rosto. Os altos gemidos, acompanhados de uma aguda rouquidão, vibravam em meus tímpanos. As curvas do seu corpo desenhavam os mais belos traços já vistos pelo homem.

Agora, a bela navegadora estava a sua disposição, para que, finalmente, pudesse usufruir de tudo. Podia tocar em tudo, olhar tudo, sentir tudo. Mesmo assim, algo o perturbava, impedindo-o de tocar aquele corpo como sempre desejou. Sabia que a ruiva ali, abaixo de si, se questionava o por que disso.

Apesar de ter tantas coisas ao seu alcance, sua maior necessidade naquele momento, era contemplar seus olhos. Por que? Bem, porque apesar de serem seus, eles ainda assim, eram os únicos pontos na mulher que realmente não pertenciam a ela; pelo menos não aquele brilho e desejo refletido neles. Pareciam ser a única porta de comunicação entre quem eles realmente eram. Eles não mentiam. Eles mostravam apenas aquilo que importava. O tão sonhado momento de estar com ela ali, não parecia mais tão perfeito assim; mas, de alguma forma, ainda era bom.

— San… Sanji… mais!

— Oe… vai com calma, seu Marimo. - mais uma vez, o cozinheiro atendeu ao pedido da ruiva, que parecia insaciável. Mesmo advertindo-a acabou acatando seu pedido e aumentou a velocidade e a profundidade das estocadas. – Aposto que nunca imaginou que, algum dia, faria amor comigo.

— E não estou. Ahhh… - um gemido rouco de prazer cortou seu raciocínio por um momento. – A Nami está.

— Não seja ingênuo. A Nami-san jamais me deixaria tocá-la dessa forma.

— Ninguém em sã consciência deixaria alguém como você tocá-lo.

— Mas você deixou, não é mesmo.

— Este corpo não é meu, Ero-cook. - Zoro buscava uma forma de lembrar, tanto Sanji, quanto ele mesmo, de que não era ele ali, e sim, a navegadora – Então seja cuidadoso, senão ela mata nós dois.

Sanji tinha que confessar, o medo de machucar aquele corpo era grande, mas, por dentro, começava a sentir um medo ainda maior; o de ferir a sua alma; sua e de Zoro. Sabia que foi de comum acordo a decisão de ambos compartilharem de todo aquele prazer, mas, tinha medo de que algo restasse a eles depois. Não tanto por parte dele, mas sim de Zoro, afinal, Sanji jamais se apaixonaria de uma forma tão insignificante assim.

Sentiu o corpo abaixo de si vibrar e, pela quinta vez naquela noite, Sanji se deslumbrou vendo-a chegar ao orgasmo.

— Ei, seu pervertido… - ouviu a mulher o chamar, ainda sustentando a face rubra e a respiração ofegante. – Está satisfeito agora?

— Maldito. Eu é que devia perguntar isso. - era muita audácia para alguém que atingiu o clímax tantas vezes.

Ficaram um tempo em um silêncio perturbador, enquanto aguardavam suas respirações se normalizarem. Se olhavam como se nunca tivessem se visto antes. Por um momento de loucura, Sanji acabou procurando pelo verde dos seus olhos em todo aquele castanho.

— Acho que já deu, né Cook. Hora de voltar a realidade. - Sanji encarou os orbes castanhos ainda meio aéreo – Eu quis dizer que a gente precisa procurar o Law e pedir pra ele trocar de novo, nossos corpos. Vai saber o que aquela bruxa da Nami está fazendo com o meu.

— O mesmo que você? - Sanji deu um sorrisinho sádico – Espero que ela tenha curiosidade por garotas, caso contrário, sua reputação vai por água abaixo.

— Oee! - a navegadora se levantou irritada, começando a se vestir.

— Zoro. - Sanji tossiu tentando disfarçar o fato de tê-lo chamado pelo nome; coisa rara de acontecer – Acha que a Nami-san poderia se apaixonar por mim, de verdade? Quero dizer, acha que, algum dia, eu poderia ter alguma chance?

— Por mais bizarro que possa parecer, sim. Você é jovem, bonito, forte e, apesar de ser metido a Don Juan, sabe como ninguém respeitar uma mulher. Acho que devia tentar.

— É a primeira vez… - Sanji se aproximou da navegadora que já terminava de se vestir. – … que alguém me diz isso. - Sanji tocou de leve o rosto da mulher – Que poderia se apaixonar por mim.

O dedo que deslizava tímido pela face, logo foi substituído pela mão quente, que envolveu os fios laranjados da nuca, trazendo o rosto delicado da mulher mais próximo do seu.

Zoro conhecia aquela aproximação perigosa. Podia perfeitamente suportar ser tocado por Sanji através do corpo de Nami. Na verdade, era até prazeroso, depois de tanto tempo, poder desfrutar de um pouco de sexo. Mas não se permitiria ser beijado. Zoro tinha muito medo de que esse pequeno contato pudesse, de alguma forma, atravessar todas aquelas camadas de pele, gordura e músculos, e se espalhasse além.

A mão pequena da navegadora segurou a testa de Sanji a milímetros do seu rosto. Os olhos azuis miraram ansiosos os verdes. Verdes? Ou seriam castanhos? Sanji podia jurar que viu, de relance, um brilho esverdeado no olhar escuro da navegadora.

— Eu não estava falando de mim, Cook.

— Claro que não.

Sanji se afastou de uma vez. Acendeu um cigarro e passou a fumá-lo com urgência. Zoro já conhecia o cozinheiro tempo suficiente para saber que o loiro precisava de uma boa tragada depois de uma pequena decepção.

— Não se importa não é, afinal, eu não vou te beijar de qualquer forma.

— Não, vai em frente, fume o quanto quiser.

— Uhm, maldito insensível! - Sanji sorriu amargo, soltando uma longa cortina de fumaça pelo nariz.

— Está na hora. - a navegadora olhou mais uma vez o relógio preso a parede do quarto. – Vamos?

O cozinheiro não respondeu, apenas se levantou e vestiu seu casaco. Deu uma última e longa tragada no cigarro ainda pela metade e o amassou contra um pequeno cinzeiro próximo a cama. Saiu do aposento, sem dizer uma única palavra, sendo seguido pela navegadora.


End file.
